1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling engine speed when a vehicle changes the direction of movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a fork-lift, an internal combustion engine is connected to a driven wheel assembly via a step-less transmission gear. The speed of the engine is controlled by a manipulator such as an accelerator pedal, and the transmission ratio in the step-less transmission gear is continuously controlled in accordance with the degree of operation of the manipulator. The fork-lift is further provided with a control lever for changing the direction of movement between the forward and reverse directions. In a conventional system, the engine speed and the direction of movement are controlled independently. Thus, when the direction of the movement is changed and the same degree of accelerator pedal depression is maintained, the transmission ratio will not be changed because the same engine speed is maintained. Thus, the engine speed is abruptly increased (i.e., racing occurs) even though the vehicle speed has become slower, which is unsettling for the operator, increases engine noise, and decreases the fuel consumption efficiency. Furthermore, at that time, engine braking can not be fully utilized, causing the vehicle stopping-distance to be increased.